Dont go before the event is over ?
by Taiyou-sama
Summary: Fubuki and Gouenji ketemuan ? Endou dkk berencana ngikutin mereka


**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven [c] Level-5

**Warning :**gak jelas , author lagi error xP

Di pagi itu Endou dkk bermain Sepak Bola pada jam istirahat. Setelah selesai bermain (cepet amat?) Fubuki beristirahat sejenak , ia duduk disebelah Hiroto, bukan karna ada apa apa tapi memang yang kosong tinggal di sebelah Hiroto xD*jiaahh*.terlihat dari kejauhan Gouenji datang mendekati Fubuki, dan saat sudah didepan Fubuki Gouenji berkata:

Gouenji:"Fubuki, boleh aku minta waktu? Tapi bukan sekarang.."  
>Fubuki:"bisa saja, kapan dan untuk apa?"<br>Gouenji:"Hari Selasa saat pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di halaman belakang"  
>Fubuki:"oh baiklah. ."<p>

Setelah itu Gouenji pun pergi entah kemana (?) dan ternyata Hiroto mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan ia berniat memberitahukan berita (?) itu kepada Endou dkk.

Saat makan siang, Gouenji dan Fubuki belum datang ke ruang makan, Hirotopun memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memberitahukan berita (?) tadi, dia maju ke tempat paling depan lalu ia berteriak..

Hiroto:"MINNAAA! AKU PUNYA BERITA BARU YANG HOT (?)"  
>Endou:"Apa nihh? Kasih tau dong?" *kittyeyes*<br>Hiroto:"ini tentang Fubuki dan Gouenji"  
>Toramaru:"APAA? Gouenji-san?" *teriakgaje*<br>Hiroto:"Kecilkan suaramu bisa bisa ia mendengarkan suaramu tadi..!"  
>Toramaru:"oh iya.. maafkan aku..tapi tadi hiroto-san juga teriak kan.." *pundung*<br>Hiroto:"whatever ~ , yah kita lanjutkan saja nanti sepertinya mereka akan datang. saat pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu sebelum gouenji dan fubuki pulang kalo kau mau tahu berita baru yang hot"  
>All:"Siap bos"<br>Hiroto:"yak , sekarang kembali ke alam masing masing, bersikap biasa saja kepada Gouenji dan Fubuki , Okay? "  
>Endou:"kok dia jadi yang ngatur ngatur gini sih?" *berbisik ke kazemaru*<br>Kazemaru:"Entahlah. ."

-Gouenji dan Fubuki datang bareng *woow*lebay*-

Fubuki:"wah maaf kita telat..." *bows*  
>Endou:"tidak apa apa Fubuki ~ ayo makan bersama" *ngomong sambil ngunyah makanan*<br>Fubuki:"baik kapten, ayo gouenji kita makan"  
>Gouenji:"ok"<p>

-saat pulang sekolah (lokasi:pinggir lapangan (?))-

Fubuki:"Minna, aku pulang duluan ya.. daah"  
>All:"dahhh fubuki, ati ati di jalan ya ~ "<br>Endou:"hati hati yaa banyak semut lewat!" #plak

3,8 (?) menit kemudian..

Gouenji:"Minna, aku pulang dulu ya. Udah kangen ama adek xDD #slap dadahh~"  
>All:"dahhh ~ jangan kembali!"<br>Gouenji:"k-kok? Jangan kembali ? " *mewek*  
>Endou:"ehh maksudnya itu besok kembali"<br>Gouenji:"ohh ya udah byee~"

Endou: "NAHH GOUENJI DAN FUBUKI UDAH PULANG NIHH XDD. HIROTO ! APA HOT NEWS NYA?"  
>Hiroto:"Sudah.. pelankan suaramu itu kayak orang gila aja teriak teriak, jadi begini saat selesai latihan tadi, aku duduk disebelah Fubuki, lalu tiba tiba Gouenji datang mendekati Fubuki, Gouenji bilang minta ketemuan di taman belakang hari selasa besok saat pulang sekolah! "<br>All:"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?" *pingsan jamaah* (?)  
>Hiroto: "gahhh kok pada pingsan?"<br>Kazemaru:"aku udah bangun kok"  
>Hiroto:"wah cepet amat"<br>Kazemaru:"Kazemaru gitu loh(?), eh apa yg km katakan itu bneran?"  
>Hiroto:"jiahh.. Iyalah masa ane boong sih"<br>Endou:*nongol tiba-tiba* "ehh.. hari selasa nanti kita ikutin mereka yuk"  
>Hiroto:"sip ! "<br>Kazemaru:"ehh itukan privasi orang "  
>Endou+Hiroto:"gak papa sekali kali! Ini kejadian langkaaaa! (?)"<br>Kazemaru:*sweatdrop* "okelah "  
>Hiroto:"trus mereka ini yg masih pingsan gimana ? "<br>Endou:"ahh gampang" *bawa ember*  
>Kazemaru:"eh endou jangan kan kasi..."<br>BYUUUUURR  
>Kabeyama:"huwaaaaa dingin! Kapten nakal!"<br>Endou:"ini kan biar kau bangun"  
>Kabeyama:"tapi dingin.."<br>Endou:"gapapa lah sekalian nanti kau ga usah mandi~ "  
>Kabeyama: ". . .. . oh iya.." *sweatdrop*<br>Endou:"ya udah minna ~ aku pulang dlu ya , byee"  
>Kazemaru:"yahh.. dadahh ~"<br>Hiroto:"besok kita ngumpul lagi yaa"

-Besoknya saat pulang sekolah-  
>Kabeyama:"kapten kapten hari selasa itu.."<br>Endou:"kenapa?"  
>Kabeyama:"tanggal 24 februari!"<br>All kec Endou: "APUAAAHHH?"  
>Endou:"hah? Kenapa emangnya ? ada apa dengan tanggal 24 ? "<br>Fudou:"dasar, eror seperti biasa.."  
>Endou:"hah? Kok Error?"<br>Kazemaru:*sweatdrop* "tanggal 24 Februari itu ulang tahunnya Fubuki.."  
>Endou:"APUAAHH?"<br>Hiroto:"hmm.. apa mungkin gouenji ingin memberikan kado spesial kepada Fubuki?"  
>Kazemaru:"wahh bisa saja begitu, kado spesial yg khusus untuk fubuki!"<br>Endou:"ngomong-ngomong kita juga harus memberinya kado kan ?"  
>Hiroto:"oh iya ya ahh kantongku kempes .."<br>Kazemaru:"masih 3 hari lagi kok.."  
>Endou:"sudah sore nih ~ rapat(?)nya lanjut besok ya! "<br>All: "baik!"

-Besoknya saat pulang sekolah (lagi)-

Hiroto:"minna , aku sudah menetukan strategi untuk selasa nanti !"  
>Kazemaru:" Gimana? Gimana ?"<br>Hiroto:"Di hari selasa nanti saat pulang sekolah , kita memberikan hadiah kpd fubuki, setelah itu kita langsung berpura pura pulang, saat Fubuki dan Gouenji menuju ke halaman belakang kita ikuti mereka lalu kita intip deh"  
>Fudou:"heh?simpel banget .."<br>Hiroto:"ya enak kan kalo simpel."  
>Endou:"baiklah kita pake cara itu" *muka sok serius*<br>Kazemaru:"nee aku pulang duluan yaa mau cari kado buat fubuki byee"  
>All kec kazemaru:"byeee"<p>

-Pada Hari Selasa saat pulang sekolah-

Endou dkk: "HAPPY B-DAY FUBUKI! "  
>Kazemaru: "ini kado dariku"<br>Endou:"ini dariku bukanya di rumah yaa"  
>Fubuki:"waduh.. makasih ya ngerepotin.."<br>Endou:"iya ngerepotin.. kantong kempes tau!" *dalem hati*

-dan setelah ngasih ngasih kado (?)-

Hiroto:"Fubuki, kita pulang duluan ya.." *melambai*  
>Fubuki:"eh.. oh.. iya.. hati hati di jalan yaa" *melambai*<br>Endou:"sip"  
>*Endou dkk ngacir jamaah (?)*<p>

Gouenji:*deketin fubuki* "eh Fubuki, ayo ke halaman belakang.."  
>Fubuki:"oh iya , baik.."<p>

-Di posisi Endou dkk yg ternyata belum pulang tapi malah ngumpet (?)-

Endou:"wah mereka sedang menuju ke halaman belakang nih!"  
>Kazemaru:"yang bner ? nyok ikutin "<br>All kec Kazemaru:"yuk yuk"

-Di Halaman Belakang-

Gouenji:"Fubuki, selamat ulang tahun ya.. ini kado dariku.." *nyodorinkadosambilmalu2(?)*  
>Fubuki:"wah makasih ya Gouenji.."<p>

-Di posisis endou dkk yg lagi ngintipin gouenji and fubuki-

Endou:"hah? Kok kadonya gtu doang sih , Gouenji ini gimana ?"  
>Hiroto:"mungkin itu kado awal (?) nya doang.."<br>Kazemaru:"btul tuh kata Hiroto"

-kembali ke posisi Gouenji and Fubuki-

Gouenji: "Oh iya , aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu.." *sedikit(?)blushing*  
>Fubuki:"eh? Ada apa ?"<br>Gouenji:"anu.. ng.."

-Di Posisi Endou dkk-

Endou:"nah! Ini pasti gouenji mau nembak fubuki"  
>Hiroto:"tul tul"<p>

-back to Gouenji and Fubuki-

Fubuki:"ada apa gouenji?" *malu2+bingung*  
>Gouenji:"anu.. kamu punya hutang duit ke aku.."<p>

-Di Posisis Endou dkk-

Endou dkk: #GUBRAKKK#  
>Endou:"waduh! Gouenji nih mau jebak kita ya! Cih *langsung pergi*<br>Kazemaru:"waduhduh.. jangan ngambek dong!" *ngikutin endou*  
>Hiroto:"ternyata Cuma penagihan hutang ya.." #sweatdrop *pergi juga*<br>~dan semuanya pulang karna kesel liat gouenji and fubuki~

-back to Gouenji and Fubuki-

Fubuki:"oh iya.. ya ampun sori ya.. aku baru inget juga, tapi aku ga bawa duit neh.." *bongkar tas*  
>Gouenji:"ga perlu dibayar pake duit kok"<br>Fubuki:"trus ? pake apa?" *masih repot nyariin duit di tas*  
>Gouenji:"di bayar pake cintamu. *ngambil tangan fubuki* aku suka kamu Fubuki Shirou.. *meluk Fubuki*<br>Fubuki:"eh ng.. aku juga suka kamu gouenji!" *blushing*  
>Gouenji:*nyium fubuki*<br>Fubuki: / *lah kok pake emot?*  
>Gouenji:"terima kasih sudah mau membayar hutang "<br>Fubuki:"hehe sama-sama.. . "

-END-

"wah wah author kenapa ini ? kok ceritanya ga jelas"  
>"saya setress"<br>"kok setress ? "  
>"suka suka "<p>

Jadi terimakasih sudah mau membaca ya.. *bows* tolong di Review


End file.
